<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Символы брака by Strawberry_Hope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500105">Символы брака</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope'>Strawberry_Hope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Путь к сердцу мужчины [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Hope/pseuds/Strawberry_Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Хотя они и узаконили свои отношения, Ло не сменил фамилии и не носил обручального кольца. Вместо этого он сделал кое-что другое.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Путь к сердцу мужчины [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Символы брака</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Не смогла долго терпеть, поэтому выкладываю первый в этом году (и десятилетии) фанфик. Снова вообще не тот, что планировала, но этот совсем не хуже. Разве что не пвп с:</p><p>Всех с наступившим новым годом, желаю отдохнуть на этих выходных!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ло никогда не думал о том, чтобы вступать в брак с кем-то. Он даже в детстве не задумывался о том, что когда-то он вырастет, женится на хорошей девушке и обзаведется парочкой детишек – создаст новую семью – нет, в детстве он мечтал о другом: о том, что станет судмедэкспертом-детективом, посвятит свою жизнь разработке эликсира бессмертия или, как в настоящих комиксах, соберёт команду таких же анархистов и будет плавать с ними на подводной лодке, прячась от плохого правительства, – он был весьма своеобразным ребенком. Чуть позже его мечты, конечно, намного стали более приземлёнными и реальными, но своё будущее он также планировал связывать исключительно с профессиональным ростом, если, конечно, выживет и поборет свою болезнь. Потом, уже поборов болезнь и повзрослев в достаточной степени, чтобы заинтересоваться отношениями, Трафальгар всё ещё не видел себя в браке ни с мужчиной, ни с женщиной: он считал, что всё это было пережитком прошлого, да и единственной реальной причиной для того, чтобы узаконить отношения, было планирование рождения или усыновления ребенка (для избегания бюрократической путаницы), а сам заводить детей он не хотел – большая ответственность, большие риски передать хроническое заболевание по наследству.</p><p>Даже уже встречаясь с Дофламинго, живя вместе, Ло не планировал выходить за него замуж, просто не видел в этом смысла. Но все же он вышел, ведь для Доффи это имело большое значение, и Ло даже не стал ёрничать и лезть к нему со своими доводами о том, что это не несет никакого смысла. Раз Доффи хотел стать его мужем, Ло мог лишь дать свое согласие.</p><p>Не обошлось, конечно, без размышлений о том, что сам Ло недостаточно хорош для роли мужа такого человека как Донкихот Дофламинго. Успешный предприниматель, миллиардер, в какой-то степени гений и просто очень влиятельный и известный человек по всем канонам должен был сочетаться узами брака с кем-то настолько же впечатляющим. Тут много вариантов из его же круга общения: спортсмены и спортсменки, актеры и актрисы, оперные дивы, звезды балета, мировые модели – да кто угодно! Ло был уверен, что даже парочка принцесс не отказались бы от предложения Дофламинго, но тот отчего-то выбрал какого-то неизвестного студента, который мог разве что смешно сострить и отвлечь от скучной тусовки мировых шишек. Хотя, нет, Ло был умен, остроумен, прекрасен и в должной степени дерзок, чтобы очаровать Дофламинго до такой степени, что ни о ком другом – ни о каких известных на весь мир актрисах или моделях – не шло и речи.</p><p>И вот они поженились, но при этом и Ло остался при своей фамилии, и, тем более, Доффи не стал менять своей. Дело было даже не в том, чтобы Ло был сильно против (хотя «Донкихот Ло», честно сказать, – звучало так себе, явно хуже изначального варианта, а с «Трафальгар Ди Ватер Донкихот Ло» можно сломать язык), просто при смене фамилии пришлось бы менять все документы в университете, и студенческий пропуск, и – просто кошмар – зачетную книжку. А это означало, что ему пришлось бы заново отлавливать всех преподавателей, что когда-либо вели у него предметы, и упрашивать их, чтобы те выкроили в своём перегруженном расписании пару минут и поставили свои драгоценные подписи заново. А если кто-то ушёл на пенсию, в декрет или просто уволился, то пришлось бы обращаться к заведующему кафедрой профессору и… нет. Просто нет. Ло сказал об этом Доффи и тот с улыбкой сказал, что ничего страшного в этом нет: даже при «девичьей» фамилии парень все ещё будет его мужем. Честно, хотелось расцеловать его за это.</p><p>Ещё Ло почти не носил своё обручальное кольцо. Не потому что, оно ему не нравилось, или он стеснялся чего-то, на самом деле все было более банально. Он боялся потерять кольцо в университете, да и на практике нужно было снимать все украшения с рук. А по возвращению домой парень просто забывал надеть кольцо обратно, так что, по сути, надевал Ло его только на всякие торжественные выходы с Доффи (что уже успели подметить в парочке не слишком лицеприятных СМИ, которые либо окрестили свадьбу фиктивной, либо заподозрили Ло в неверности). Хотя само кольцо Ло безумно нравилось. Вернее сказать, что это был перстень из белого золота с камнем янтаря – назывался он «Кошачий глаз» и семнадцатом веке принадлежал то ли герцогине, то ли принцессе, а Дофламинго урвал его с аукциона за бешенные деньги. Сам же он, естественно, хвастаться этим не стал – тогда ещё жених сам вычитал эту информацию на одном форуме, – а просто преподнёс его в небольшой коробочке, обитой черным бархатом, и сказал, что камень напоминает глаза Ло, когда тот счастлив. И Трафальгар после таких слов даже нормально наорать на Доффи не смог за идиотский способ сделать само предложение руки и сердца.</p><p>Так что Ло было немного совестливо с того, что он не носил обручальное кольцо и никаким другим образом не демонстрировал своего нового статуса, хотя для Дофламинго это было важно. И поэтому парень придумал кое-что другое, чтобы порадовать супруга.</p><p>С фотографией «эскиза» он пошел к знакомому мастеру.</p><p>На самом деле он считал, что делать татуировки с именем своего партнёра глупо – пары расстаются, а напоминание о неудачных отношениях останется и может с легкостью послужить причиной конфликта с новым партнёром. Только он уже замужем, а это, вроде как, более серьёзно, да и второй раз выходить замуж он точно не планирует, к тому же имя у его мужа очень красивое.</p><p>Особенно сам Доффи его красиво пишет – Ло для примера мастеру сфотографировал кусочек одного из подписанных контрактов, что нашёл дома (специально удостоверился в том, чтобы никакая другая конфиденциальная информация на снимок не попала). Потом урвал свободный вечер и отправился в салон.</p><p>Когда Ло вернулся домой, супруг уже давно его ждал и успел соскучиться, так что тут же напал с расспросами о том, где пропадал парень. Ло приходилось отвечать, несмотря на нехватку воздуха в груди из-за слишком крепких объятий:</p><p>– Мне били новую татуировку.</p><p>– Какую? Покажешь сейчас? – тут же заинтересовался мужчина и чмокнул мужа в щёку, оттягивая ворот его кофты и явно пытаясь разглядеть что-то на ключице. Искал не с той стороны.</p><p>– Позже сам найдешь, – лукаво ответил Ло, прекрасно осознавая, что только что поджёг в Дофламинго исследовательский интерес.</p><p>Так что чуть позже Доффи нашёл её – сложно не заметить длинную надпись на спине чуть ниже шеи, с учетом того, это было его любимое место для поцелуев в этой позиции (в этот раз, к сожалению, пришлось отказаться от поцелуев в эту область, но это только до тех пор, пока микрораны в коже не заживут). Стоит сказать, что ещё в процессе поисков Ло весь извелся от необычайно пристального внимания партнёра, а уже после нахождения забыл все слова, кроме «Донкихот Дофламинго» – тут уж обрадовавшийся сюрпризу супруг постарался изо всех сил.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Кроме очевидной отсылки к пиратской команде Ло прошу отметить, что тот в совсем сопливом возрасте, когда дети мечтают о таком, знал, кто такие «анархисты» и причислял себя к ним)</p><p>А ещё я накидала некоторых штук, о которых я хочу написать в будущем. Уже в других историях их этой ау, конечно)</p><p>Еще отмечу, что в моих фф все персонажи по умолчанию бисексуальны, а обратное прописывается в самом тексте работы.</p><p>И «небольшой» оффтоп: я уже давненько пишу несколько макси по Ван пису, просто я их не выкладываю. С одной стороны, я бы хотела начать их выкладывать, чтобы получить дополнительную мотивацию для написания продолжения, но, с другой стороны, из-за наличия макси в процессе я буду чувствовать слишком большую ответственность за написание новой части в ближайшее время, а пишу я достаточно медленно, к тому же фф может не зайти читателям, и я разочаруюсь в себе. Так что ситуация патовая. Но вопрос пока такой: как вы относитесь к инцесту (между братьями) и триадам?</p><p>Благодарю за прочтение!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>